Trevor Mitchell
Trevor Mitchell is Raven Madison's popular, khaki-clad, rich, gorgeous and mean arch-nemesis. But truth is, he's more attracted to her than repelled by her. He's had a crush on her ever since they were children. Trevor even kept the one present Raven ever got him. He goes out of his way to humiliate her, but is just wanting her attention. Whenever he thinks of a scheme and he needs a partner, he always imagines Raven is right beside him. Too bad for him, Raven despises him and doesn't think that he loves her. He nicknamed Raven his "Monster Girl." Appearance Raven Madison describes Trevor as a gorgeous, sun-kissed soccer snob with blonde hair and green eyes. Events Matt Wells' Party After he gets drunk, Trevor finds Raven Madison looking through the CDs. He calls her "sexy Monster Chick." before he forcibly kisses her and steals her first kiss. After a make-out session, both Trevor and Raven go outside in the woods near Matt's house. Trevor's clothes are taken off by Raven and Trevor thinks they will make love to each other, but after Raven's got all of his clothes, she stuffs them in a garbage bag and drives away with Becky Miller. Halloween When Halloween came, Trevor dressed up as a vampire to impress Raven Madison because he knows she loves vampires. He takes out a spray paint can and plans to spray paint the Mansion and blame it on Raven for humiliating him. Raven knocks the can out of his hand and hits his hand with the tennis racket. The racket flies away with the can. Trevor keeps the racket after Jameson (Alexander Sterling's butler) comes to the school to return it to her. Trevor chases Jameson down to tell him that he is her boyfriend and gives him her name and address to prove it. Jameson gives Trevor the racket and waits for the right time to return it to Raven (also annoying her in the process). Snow Ball When Trevor sees Raven Madison, he insults her and Alexander Sterling. He brings Becky Miller (Raven's best friend) so he can humiliate her even more and he keeps insulting her, so she'll reveal the reason she snuck into the Mansion, in which he succeeds in humiliating her. Jagger Maxwell and Luna Maxwell He appears with the white haired Luna Maxwell in the carnival and both of them go into the Hall of Mirrors. Raven and Alexander follow them. He and Luna start dating even though they can't meet until sundown. Trevor is constantly warned by Raven to stay away from Luna. Trevor mistakes it for Raven liking him and tries to kiss her in his room. He appears as the Angel of Death, or the Grim Reaper in the Graveyard Gala. As he and Luna walk down the aisle to the center of the graveyard, he imagines it is Raven he is walking down with because it is obvious that Trevor is madly in love with her even though Raven does not reciprocate his feelings. He finds out that the two siblings were just using him, beats up Jagger before he can bite Raven and he drives the two out of Dullsville. Romantic Interests (Trevor's target of affection)]] [[Raven Madison|'Raven Madison']] Raven is Trevor's childhood nemesis and love who had been enemies ever since Trevor's birthday party and they try to humiliate each other. While Raven hates him truly, Trevor is Raven's secret admirer. It is unknown if Raven will ever know his true feelings. Trevor has had had a crush on Raven since the day they met, but he has never told her. Luna Maxwell Luna is Trevor's so called, "girlfriend", but the truth is that Trevor is just using her as a temporary "Raven Madison." Others Many other popular girls and cheerleaders date Trevor for short times, but he never sticks to one girl and he bought a painting of Raven Madison by Alexander Sterling. Category:Matt's Party Category:Halloween Category:Snow Ball Category:Jagger and Luna Category:Romantic Interests Category:Raven Madison Category:Luna Maxwell Category:Others Category:Appearance